Rain
by ichizenkaze
Summary: kris tidak membenci hujan... hanya saja... KRISOO AND CHANSOO fanfiction RnR juseyoooo...


**Author : Han NN**

**Tittle : Rain**

**Cast : Kris Wu / Do Kyungsoo / Park Chanyeol**

**Genre : Sad, Angst, dll**

**A/N : Kyungsoo yang pasti milik saya**

**Warning : BOYXBOY, shonen-ai, still have a Typo, Not EYD its yes, don't like with my pair? Dont read.**

**Summary : Kris dulu tidak membenci hujan.. hanya saja... **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini hanya rr katakanlah hanya sebuah imajinasi ku yang agak error. Entah, kenapa suka banget aku bikin Krisoo chansoo duh..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awalnya Kris tidak membenci hujan. Dia cukup menyukai bagaimana butiran air mengenai rambut dan meresap pada pori-pori kulitnya, atau menetes dengan sembarang pada pakaian yang dipakainya dan membuat tubuhnya basah. Tentu saja dia menyukainya, karena saat dia tiba di apartemennya, jemari lentik itu akan bergerak mengeringkan rambutnya lembut dengan handuk kecil bergambarkan boneka bebek. Sosok mungilnya akan melemparkan handuk berwarna biru tua setelah menyiapkan air hangat yang siap memanjakan tubuhnya.

Itu dulu, sebelum hujan menyaksikan keperihan mereka berdua. Ingatan masih cukup kuat, ya.. itu baru terjadi sekitar tiga hari yang lalu.. tapi bagaikan baru saja terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu, namun... hatinya berkata jika tiga hari itu bagaikan tiga tahun yang menyiksanya,

"kau egois!"

"cukup menyebut ku egois Do Kyungsoo!" Kris melangkah lebih cepat, sedikit meninggalkan sosok mungilnya dibelakang. Sedikit tak menyadari jika kini dia tengah memegang payung untuk melindungi tubuh mereka dari hujan. Dan sesaat, tubuh Kyungsoo sudah basah karena Kris yang berjalan didepannya dengan emosi. Melupakannya..

"lihat?! Kau egois!" suara lembutnya beradu dengan deras hujan yang menghantam. Langkah Kris terhenti, dia membuang payung dalam genggamannya dan membalikkan tubuh tingginya.

"apa mau mu sebenarnya?! " Kris menyapukan jemarinya pada untaian rambut hitam kelamnya yang sudah basah.

"kita akhiri..." pelan.. walau suara hujan lebih mendominasi, walau Kris yakin dia mendengar suara lemah Kyungsoo, dia seakan menutup telinga dan menggeleng, menolak mentah-mentah ucapan Kyungsoo.

"kita berakhir, Kris"

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya, menjauh dari tatapan tajam Kris yang menghunus punggungnya. Kris tersenyum kecil, dia yakin... besok akan menemukan sosok Kyungsoo diapartemennya.

"kau tidak akan bisa jauh dari ku"

.

.

.

Buktinya dia salah, keesokan harinya Kris mendapati dirinya seorang diri dikamar luas bercatkan putih tempat dia biasanya tidur dengan Kyungsoo. Dingin, jemari panjangnya mengelus letak dimana Kyungsoo biasa berbaring. Hanya ada kekosongan.

Nafasnya memburu, dia seseaat merasa dadanya begitu sesak hingga tak bisa bernafas. Pandangannya menyapu pada seisi ruangan tempat tiga tahun sudah mereka tidur bersama. Mengamati dinding pucat yang berhiaskan begitu banyak figuran dengan dirinya dan Kyungsoo didalamnya.

Senyuman miris terbentuk pada wajah tampannya, keyakinan jika Kyungsoo akan kembali meluntur mengingat semua sikap acuh Kris pada pemuda manis itu. tiga tahun mereka bersama, tiga tahun itupula Kris mengacuhkan Kyungsoo.

sungguh, diam-diam dia menyukai cara Kyungsoo memperhatikan dirinya, kesehatannya, tentang segala keperluan kantor yang disiapkan dengan teliti oleh Kyungsoo. Tapi.. dia tidak menyadari jika dia membalas cukup kasar perlakuan Kyungsoo. Dia seolah menetapkan pijakan diatas angin, menganggap jika Kyungsoo tak akan meninggalkannya. tak akan berani pergi jauh darinya.

Dan kini, Kris tahu dia telah salah.

.

Kyungsoo telah pergi darinya...

.

.

"jangan anggap mudah sebuah hubungan, memangnya setelah kata cinta berucap kau yakin jika hubungan kalian akan tetap berjalan dan tak ada masalah? Kau juga perlu mempertahankannya"

Kris hanya memijit pelipisnya pelan kala sahabatnya – Park Chanyeol – sudah memberikan wejangan akibat putusnya hubungan dia dengan Kyungsoo. Harusnya dia memang tak menceritakan ini pada Chanyeol. sahabatnya itu sangat cerewet..

"kita telah hubungan mempertahankan ini selama hampir tiga tahun" gerutu Kris pelan.

Chanyeol mendengus, melempar map berwarna merah tua k arah meja didepan Kris tengah duduk.

"kita? Hanya dia yang mencoba mempertahankan hubungan kalian"

Kini berganti Kris yang mendengus "jangan bersikap seolah kau tahu segalanya"

Senyuman terbentuk pada wajah tampan yang kini beranjak dari posisi duduknya hingga berdiri pada sosok Kris yang masih setia terduduk sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"karena aku memang tahu segalanya" ucapnya cukup yakin.

"memangnya kau siapa?!" Kris tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Hampir seminggu tanpa Kyungsoo disisinya benar-benar membuat moodnya yang buruk menjadi tambah buruk.

"pernahkah kau bertanya padanya tentang perasaannya? Tentang dia yang setiap malam masak untuk mu dan hanya kau tanggapi dengan sebuah gumaman lelah lalu pergi tidur, tak melirik sedikitpun pada makanan yang telah dia buat susah payah? Tiga tahun kau melakukan hal itu padanya" suara berat Chanyeol bergema dalam telinganya.

"tiga tahun kau telah mengabaikan ucapan selamat paginya dan meninggalkannya seorang diri mematung dipintu apartemen berharap kau akan mengecup keningnya dan menggumamkan kata-kata penenang"

"dari mana kau tahu itu?" kepalanya sudah pening dengan segala penjelasan Chanyeol.

"kau egois.. meminta cinta tapi kau tidak memberikan cinta mu padanya"

"Park Chanyeol! dari mana kau tahu itu semua?"

"BERHENTILAH MENCINTAINYA DAN MENYIKSANYA SEPERTI ITU! KAU MENGACUHKANNYA DAN SEKARANG KAU MEMINTA DIA UNTUK KEMBALI. TAK AKAN BISA KRIS! BARANG YANG TELAH KAU KEMBALIKAN TAK BISA LAGI KAU DAPATKAN"

Deru nafas tertahan beradu pada ruangan cukup luas yang kini tengah tersirat sebuah emosi. Kris tak sadar jika dia sekarang sudah berdiri dan mencengkram kuat pinggir meja didepannya, dia bisa saja menggeser meja ini dan memukul wajah sahabatnya yang tengah mengatur nafas karena tersulut amarah. ini pertama kalinya Kris melihat Chanyeol begitu kacau, well... sepertinya itu berlaku untuk dirinya juga.

"aku menyukainya.. dan kau mengambilnya. Saat dia sudah menyerah dihadapan ku dan berkata jika dia sudah lelah bersama mu. itu saatnya aku mengambil dia dari mu" desis suara Chanyeol membuat Kris terhenyak.

Kris tahu, Chanyeol menyukai Kyungsoo semenjak mereka masuk sekolah menengah, tapi kelemahan Chanyeol adalah dia tidak berani mengatakan perasaanya pada Kyungsoo. Dan entah mengapa, timbul ketertarikan dalam diri Kris pada Kyungsoo yang membuat dirinya berani melangkahi sahabatnya dan memiliki Kyungsoo.

"kau pengecut! Kau bahkan tidak berani mengatakan perasaan mu padanya" Kris mendengus sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya duduk kembali.

"kau yang telah mengajarkan ku cara untuk merebut seseorang yang sahabat mu sukai. Hey.. Kris.." Chanyeol tersenyum "karma berlaku"

Tubuhnya menegang, Kris sudah mencengkram kuat-kuat kepalan jemarinya.

"kau fikir.. siapa yang menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk memutuskan mu?"

Kris menatap tajam pada Chanyeol yang memberikannya sebuah seringaian tipis. Persahabatan mereka memang telah hancur semenjak Kris mengatakan rasa sukanya pada Kyungsoo, menggenggam erat jemari pemuda itu didepan Chanyeol dengan wajah tanpa berdosanya, persahabatan mereka 3 tahun ini hanya dilandasi dendam... dilandasi dengan cemburu... dilandasi dengan segala rasa benci.

"aku... aku yang memintanya" lirih Chanyeol.

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu membalikkan tubuhnya memunggi Kris, melangkah menuju pintu ruang kerja Kris.

"kini dia telah bersama ku, dan jangan berharap dia akan akan kembali padamu" kata kata terakhir Chanyeol sebelum membuka kasar pintu kerja Kris dan membantingnya.

Lututnya terasa lemas, meja yang menjadi tumpuan tubuhnya seolah meleleh bersama tubuhnya yang semakin merosot pada lantai dingin yang membeku.

Ini kesalahannya...

Dan dia memilih untuk berdiam menunggu cinta yang tak akan pernah kembali lagi kesisinya.

.

.

.

END

.

. maaf kalau endingnya tak memuaskan.

RnR juseyooo~


End file.
